Split
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: Sakura seems pretty normal, except for the fact that she has magic...and a couple other things. She is surprised when she meets someone who's in the same predicament as she is. ss  et  moc, for those of you who must know.


**((Note!!! I don't own the rights to CCS, and if I did…I have absolutely no idea what I would do, even if I did own the rights! I only own the people who aren't owned by Clamp))**

A girl around the age of 17 was running to get to her job, just hoping that she won't be late. She was absolutely breathtaking. She was about 5'10", with creamy skin, and bright emerald eyes. Her hip length auburn hair was tied into a simple pony tail. She had on a pair of jeans, and a jean jacket, with a pink tee under it. She was grateful that her pink and green high tops wouldn't slow her down in her rush. Her name was Kinomoto Sakura.

Now, she would seem like a pretty yet normal girl, but that wasn't the case. No, she was far from it. She had magic, and used the Sakura Cards **((if you don't know by now that the Sakura Cards used to be the Clow Cards, than you should be smacked))**. She also was Sasha. And you're probably like, WAIT! How can she be Sakura and a girl named Sasha? Let me explain.

**Flashback**

**A seven year old Sakura was sleeping when she woke up to the sounds of someone crashing around downstairs. When she heard muffled shouts, she knew that something was seriously wrong. She quietly left her room, and went down the stairs. She saw a tall figure rummaging through a chest that had always been locked.**

"**Dammit! Where are he good things?!" the man demanded. Sakura suddenly realized that her father, Fujitaka, and brother, Touya, were tied up, and were resting on the ground.**

"**What do you mean?" Fujitaka asked. He was doing his best not to show fear. The man kicked him, and he grunted in pain.**

"**Leave my otou-san alone!" Sakura shouted, running towards the man. She raised her hand to hit him, but he just swatted her away, as if she had been a fly. Fujitaka looked at his daughter in horror, when he heard her hit the wall, her arm making a horrible crunching sound.**

**Now, while this was happening, Touya had noticed a pretty woman floating behind Sakura. Her hair was long, and was a lighter colour than Sakura, and her eyes were a shade darker. She had on a plain white dress ((no, she isn't Nadeshiko)). He could see that she was a pretty friendly spirit. That is, until the man hit Sakura. He suddenly felt that she was deadly, and very **_**very**_** angry. He let out a muffled shout, when she swooped over to Sakura ((he had been gagged because he had been making lots of noise)). He felt something was seriously wrong, when she disappeared right above Sakura, only for Sakura to stand up seconds later.**

**Her hair had become a bit lighter, and when her eyes flashed open, they were a shade darker.**

"**You coward," she hissed, "hitting a little girl, who would never hurt anyone." The man looked at her, and frowned.**

"**What a strange little girl." 'Sakura' snorted.**

"**And you are an evil little man. I hate seeing men hit a woman. But I hate it even more when the man is a coward, and must hit a girl no older than seven, while the rest of her family has been tied up. And because of your cowardice, I must hurt you now." She took up a master stance, which surprised Touya, because Sakura didn't even know how to properly throw a punch. It only took her a couple of hits ad kicks to knock him out. She walked over to Fujitaka and Touya, and untied them.**

"**Who are you?" Touya demanded, once she had taken off the tape.**

"**My name is Kinno Sasha, and I will not harm Sakura, or her family," was the reply. Sakura's hair and eyes went back to normal, except for the fact that she had tears in her eyes.**

"**M-my a-ar-arm h-hurts," she cried. Fujitaka smiled sadly, and rubbed her back.**

"**Okay, Sakura. Shh, it's okay. I'll get someone to help with your arm." So, while Fujitaka called the police and an ambulance, Touya tied up the guy, throwing looks at Sakura every once in a while**

**End Flashback**

Ever since that night, Touya had been even more of an overprotective brother than before. Not just because he didn't want anyone messing with his innocent sister, but also because he didn't want Sasha to have to come back.

"Have a nice run?" Sakura had just rushed into this large building, only to be greeted by her best friend and cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo had long, beautiful purplish hair, and entrancing amethyst eyes. She had on this pretty deep blue dress, which was made by none other than herself.

"Am wheeze I late?" Sakura managed to gasp out. Tomoyo grinned.

"Nope, but if you had come in a minute later, I would've pitched a fit." That's right…Tomoyo is Sakura's boss. She has her own clothes line, and Sakura is her only model.

_Aww, I wanted to see her get angry. She's so funny when she's like that._ Sakura shushed the voice of Sasha, as she smiled at Tomoyo.

"Don't worry, Tomo. I'll never forget what happened last time." _That's right!! She got furious, and pretended to cry! I was laughing so hard, watching you try and calm her down!_ Sakura had known about Sasha pretty much all her life. She never actually saw her, but she could talk to her. After she turned 8, whenever she was in serious danger, she would have these strange blank outs. She knew that Sasha had something to do with them, but she didn't want to know what happened while she was out.

Now, while Sakura was modeling for Tomoyo, Sasha would make annoying comments, which would make Sakura just want to laugh. See, Sasha had this slight dislike for Tomoyo ever since she started using Sakura as her doll. To make up for this slight dislike, she would make comments to Sakura, and would sometimes even scream when Tomoyo would suddenly pounce on them.

"Now, you want some lunch?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, once they had finished her shoot. _Does she have to ask?!_ Sakura giggled, nodding her head. The two girls walked out of the back door, not wanting to be caught by the paparazzi that were mobbing the front of the building. They almost instantly regretted it.

Now, there had been several reports of women being jumped and raped by groups of men throughout the past month. Neither girl expected to be one of the girls who were going to be attacked.

They had only taken a couple steps past the closed door, when Tomoyo felt herself being slammed into the side of the building. Her eyes flicked over to Sakura, who was slumped against the wall. Tomoyo whimpered, as she felt someone push something cold against her neck. Tomoyo looked back at the man in front of her. He didn't see just him. There was a group of men behind him, smirking at their new catches. Tomoyo looked back at Sakura, who was still limp.

Tomoyo started struggling against the man. She couldn't stand seeing anyone hurt her cousin. She squeaked, when she felt the cold thing on her neck get pushed down harder.

"If you don't struggle, than this won't hurt as much." She whimpered, knowing what he was talking about, remembering the reports about the other girls. She sent a final look at Sakura, and was surprised to see her stiffen. Her hair had suddenly grown lighter. When her eyes snapped open to glare at the man holding her to the wall, she noticed that her eyes were darker. Her eyes widened, when Sakura raised her fist, before slamming it into the guy's face.

Tomoyo screamed, seeing the blood gushing from the guy's nose, but it was muffled. She started struggling harder, in fear of the 'new' Sakura. The man hit her, then froze when he heard a growl. Everyone looked at Sakura, then relaxed. I mean, what could a girl do to them, right?

"You're the bastards that have been terrorizing the female population, aren't you? You're so lucky that I was forced not to come after you. But your luck has now run out. Because I've got you." Tomoyo stared at her friend in disbelief. The innocent sparkle that had always been in her friend's eyes were gone, and had taken on this deadly glow.

"Ha, what can a girl do?" spat the man who had been holding Tomoyo, as he threw her to the ground. Tomoyo watched in horror, as she watched this girl who had been her best friend forever beat the shit out of fifteen men. She didn't even notice when she got this huge cut on her arm.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, walking over to Tomoyo, who was cowering against the wall.

"Who are you?" she whimpered, and Sakura smiled.

"My name is Sasha, but I am also Sakura. I help her when she's in danger. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I find you funny, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo watched, as Sakura's eyes returned to normal. Sakura had obviously lost a lot of blood, and she collapsed on spot. That was the last straw for Tomoyo. She screamed, and she didn't stop until someone had come running. When she did, she just passed out.

**((So, what do you think of Split so far??))**

**-Meester- Sqweed-**


End file.
